Plants vs Zombies (My version)
Hello! This is by me, or MattyLikesGames2 ''for others, because, of course you don't know who ''me ''is. Well, that'd be you, but I'm referring to "me" as, well, me? ''*facepalm* ''There will be things that aren't in the real game in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first story! '''Chapter One: Noon' I sat there, my hands against my head, with a frustrated look on my face as I was crying. The zombies were at my window screaming "Brains" and damaging my windows. "The zombies are close and will kill me," I reminded myself. "And I know it!" I tossed and turned on the carpet, trying to decide what to do. The only thing I could come up with was to run and get help, because I knew that I would not survive on my own. So I used my hands to push me off the floor as I ran out of the room, slide down the stair rails, threw my favorite, blue-with-black-stripes jacket on, and ran out of the door. As I sprinted down the road, I looked up into the rain-cloud-covered sky, and saw an opening with light rays beaming down on me, like a spotlight. Maybe there was hope. Maybe I'd survive. Chapter Two: Dave Suddenly, I remembered Crazy Dave. I didn't expect I'd get help from him, but we'll get to that part. I remembered that he was a very crazy nice man, and I thought that he'd need help, even if he was smashing the zombies with that pot he wore on his head. As I'd just gotten done shoving zombies away from me, I sprinted to his house and didn't even mind ringing the doorbell. I searched his house for any trace of him, but since I didn't have any forensics gear, I couldn't find anything. Then I remembered, his basement! He'd be down there, safe? I couldn't bear to think not. I rushed down the basement steps, and skipped the last four steps. I saw him experimenting with a plant, what looked to be a, well, what they call a "Venus fly trap." I also saw a little stage in front of him. He built that fast, I thought. I'd only seen him a few days ago and that wasn't there. "Crazy Dave!" I yelled, as he was adding a bright green glowing liquid to the plant. For you guys, I'll translate what he says. He usually just says gibberish, but I know what it is he's saying. "Matt!" he said. "Good to see you! I was about to come to your house to get you." I was panting and holding my knees. "Thanks," I said. "But what's up with your little chemistry kit?" I asked, pointing to it. "And that little stage?" "I was about to show you; that's why I was going to bring you over. I stood in awe as he unveiled what was behind the curtain. Chapter Three: Plants are the best medicine I saw a sunflower, in a pot, with a cute, smiling face. In the other, I saw a green um... thing... with a leaf on the back of its head. "D-Dave? What is- what are THESE things!?" I asked him in shock. "These?" He asked. "This is Sunflower, and this is Peashooter. Category:Fanfics